


Happy Birthday, Nagisa-kun

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Nagisa, M/M, this kinda sucks but it's already a day late so I'm uploading it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa takes advantage of Rei's promise to do anything he wishes, and finally admits his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nagisa-kun

"Anything I wish?" Nagisa giggled. "That sounds a little cheesy, Rei-chan."  
"Hey! All I want is for you to have a nice birthday." Rei shook his head, pushing up his glasses. "Do you know what you want yet, Nagisa-kun?"  
"Well..." Nagisa blushed a little, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Um, n-no, I haven't decided yet."  
Rei paused for a second, clearly sensing that Nagisa had something on his mind. "It doesn't have to be anything big, you shouldn't feel pressured about it. For now, we should just focus on the festivities, alright?"  
"Yeah you're right!" Nagisa jumped up enthousiastically. "I can't wait to taste the cake Haru-chan baked for me!"  
Rei smiled. /There's the Nagisa I know/

 

Later that evening, after Makoto, Haru, Rin and Ai had left, Rei stayed to help Nagisa clean up the mess they had all made.  
"Thanks for helping me clean up, Rei-chan!" the blond called from the couch.  
"Helping? I do not exactly see you doing any work, Nagisa-kun." Rei huffed, wiping up spilled pop from the floor.  
"Well it's MY birthday after all!" Nagisa says matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.  
Rei smiled as he stood up, finally finished his cleaning. He sat down on the couch next to Nagisa, exausted, letting out a sigh.  
Glancing over at the taller boy, Nagisa felt a warmth spread through his face, and a bit of a twisting in his stomach. He quickly looks away as Rei's gaze falls on him.  
"...Nagisa-kun? Is something wrong?"  
"U-uh, it's nothing!" Nagisa forces a laugh.   
Rei frowns. "Nagisa-kun, look at me."  
"I-I'm fine, I promise!"  
"Please look at me."  
Nagisa sighs, turning his head slightly to look at Rei. The concern on his face was almost unbearable. Nagisa had to lighten up his mood somehow.  
"Is something bothering you, Nagisa-kun? It's your birthday after all, I wouldn't want you to be upset about anything."  
"I-I'm not upset, i promise! I just.... I want..." he averts his eyes again, lowering his voice to a mumble. "Kiss me, Rei-chan..."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I s-said," Nagisa musters up all his strength, looking Rei in the eyes, his face a shade of red. "K-kiss me, R-Rei-chan!"  
"K-kiss?" Rei's eyes widen, his face quickly turning dark red. "N-N-Nagisa-kun..."  
"Y-you said you'd do whatever I wished, d-didn't you...? Well, I-I've been thinking about it all day, and, th-this is what I wish for!" He squeezes his eyes shut, thouroughly embarrassed.  
Rei is speechless. /Does this mean that Nagisa likes me? That seems proposterous! Only, if he didn't like me in that way, he wouldn't be asking this of me... would he?/  
"Please, Rei-chan..."   
Still not finding the right words, Rei puts his hands gently on Nagisa's shoulders, moving closer to him. "Um," he finds it hard to look into the blond's eyes. "D-do you think that we sh-should maybe... talk a-about this first?" he takes a deep breath, rubbing Nagisa's shoulders softly. "Th-this just seems a little, you know, s-sudden...."  
Nagisa bites his lip. "B-but we've been close f-for a long time... It's not that s-sudden is it?"  
"Y-yes, we're very close, b-but, n-not like this..."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"This is a little more... I-intimate... than what friends usually do..."  
"I-I know that... but..."  
"B-but this is couple stuff, Nagisa-kun..."  
"Then let us be a couple!" Nagisa finally looks up into Rei's eyes. "I-I..... I like you, Rei-chan..."  
"N-Nagisa-k-kun..."  
"P-please... I really like you Rei-chan... A-and it's my birthday, after all, s-so please.... kiss me."  
"V-v-very well..." Rei swallows the lump in his throat, his face burning as he leans in towards Nagisa's flushed face.  
Nagisa's lips meet Rei's for just a few seconds. A tingling sensation runs through the smaller boy's body as he feels the hot breath on his face.  
"Happy birthday, Nagisa-kun." Rei whispers as they pull their faces away from one other.  
Nagisa feels his heart melt at the way he says the words. He smiles, wrapping his arms around the other boy.  
"I love you, Nagisa-kun." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it wasn't as good as I'd hoped :// I haven't written fluff in forever...


End file.
